


Grimes Family 2.0

by AnnaLannister



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLannister/pseuds/AnnaLannister
Summary: Rare happy Grimes moment in Alexandria.Rick is worried about his (ever present) hand injury, and Mama Michonne takes care of everyone.





	Grimes Family 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> You know that time the past, the present and the future walked into a bar?  
> Yeah well I was passed out drunk in the corner at that time, my apologies.
> 
> I'm not sure what I'd class my writing style as, but I'm constantly learning. This is more of a 'drabble' than anything else. The Walking Dead is just good at making me want to write happy little things for these characters. 
> 
> I don't have any specific time set for this. Maybe somewhere after No Way Out in the series. Judith's age is up in the air... much like it is in the show.

The nightmares of losing his hand had been going on for near enough two weeks now, each morning Rick would wake up in a panic, pulling the hand out from under his pillow and staring at it as though he needed the confirmation that it was indeed still there. 

Today was no different. He struggled to a half sitting position to try and calm himself. The house was silent as far as he could tell, with the exception of Michonne's soft snoring in the bed next to him. He was sure that he disturbed her sleep since she reached a hand over his waist, mumbling words he couldn't understand, but what he assumed was meant to soothe him. 

Rick turned and she moved with him, turning to lie on her back while he wrapped an arm over her waist and rested his head on her chest. He didn't think he would get back to sleep, but at least knew her heartbeat would give him a moment of peace. 

It must have worked, since a short time later when he woke again, the sun was shining outside, hitting half of the wall facing him, and reflecting on the mirror that he had been meaning to move. Judith's crying along the hall got his attention, and he lazily kicked one leg out from under the covers to get out of bed. Michonne's arm was still around his shoulder as he did this, and she pulled him back down onto the bed, kissing the top of his head and messing with his curls before sliding out of the bed herself. 

"I'll get her," she said softly. "You, get in the shower." She left him there stretched across the bed to pull on a nightgown and headed for the door. 

Along the hall Michonne pushed the door to Judith's room open fully and saw her standing up with the support of her crib. "Hey sweetheart," she smiled as the girl reached out a hand for Michonne. "It's alright, I'm here," she said while lifting Judith into her arms and gently rocking her from side to side. 

Judith sat on Michonne's hip as she made her way downstairs, she heard movement as she passed Carl's room, but common sense told her the teenage boy was probably best left to himself until he was ready to join them in the mornings. 

Someone had restocked the food early that morning - or the night before - and Carol had left out some muffins with a note on the kitchen counter. Michonne had to suppress a laugh as she picked one up and sniffed it to try and figure out what ingredients she had used. Carol's act ever since getting to Alexandria had provided some much needed amusement, and fortunately snacks came along with that act.

"She was here earlier," Carl told her as he came into the kitchen, he stood next to Michonne and tickled Judith's side, making her giggle and squirm around to see him. 

"Better than the last batch," Michonne mumbled around the bite she had taken, then put the muffin back on the counter to pass Judith over to Carl. She could hear doors closing upstairs and assumed Rick would be down to join them soon. "You wanna feed her? I'll go check on your father."


End file.
